Rewritten
by olalna
Summary: She had the power to rewrite the past and the future. She and Wendy now have the power to face what is coming next or will it be to late. She who calls herself Rewritten.After Wendy joins abd before S-class exams. T for future language.
1. Chapter 1

Rewritten

Prologue

Why am I here?

Unknown Place, Unknown POV

The blue haired girl sat there. Curled up in a ball in the small corner of the dark cell. Every time she hear the screams of the others she would hold her bruised knees closer to her chest. She took in a shaky breath trying hard not to cough on the unfreesh air. She could not figure out why she was here. He had a great life, friends, family, and dreams….all gone. She doesn't know how long she was but it felt like years and years. The thing that she wonder the most is why they took her. She thought herself weak and useless. She barely has any strength to heal anyone anymore. They should of token Erza Scarlet or Natsu Dregeel if they wanted to weaken Fairy Tail. As she was lost in thought she did not even notes that he cell door opened and the guard walked in. she let out a soft whimper of pain when he roughly pulled her up by her arm. He pushed her out of the cell so hard she fell to the ground. He pulled her up by the back of the torn dirty shirt and pushed her to move to the exit right at the end of the cells. They pushed and pulled her through the mazes of halls until they came to what seemed like the great hall with big brass doors with shiny silver snakes that curled around the room. One of the guards stopped the girl in front of the doors and they started to talk among themselves.

"Master finally found the Rewritten. They say that so far no one has been able to tame her or her powers. Even master is careful around her." The taller one said.

"It's says that she can rewrite time itself. I have no idea how they finally managed to catch her. I wonder how old she is. She looks no older than six-teen but I could be wrong." The shorter one said as if he was in awe of this person's powers. The girl started to wonder what she was here for.

"I wonder if she could rewrite the past like she does with the future. I think that she is actually in there right now. Wonder what this small girl has to do with this?" the girl turned on her unusual good since of hearing to see what she could find out after finding out that this Rewritten was inside that room. She could hear the argument that took place beyond the door.

"I would never work for you old man! I won't even think about it!" yelled a girl's voice. The girl could now hear the girls rampage.

"Oh but you will foolish girl," laugh a very deep voice, the laugh was so… evil; "I know your weakness I will use it to my advantage. Hahaha, tell the guards outside to bring in the girl." She realized that the man was talking about her when one of the guards pushed her through the doors.

Unknown Place, Girl's POV

When I regained my balance I saw the big room around me. It had a long red carpet with yellow an outlines that lead to a big throne with an old man on it. He had a wrinkly face with a pointed white-gray beard. He had cloths that looked like it belonged on a king with a hat to cover his eyes. He sat very tall in the throne and had an evil aura that was all around him.

"No, that not possible." I hear the faint whisper to my right and found dark brown eyes. She looked no older than 16 with long black hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail. She looked about 5'6 tall and had a very athletic look. Her chest was average and had a very strong stance as if she is ready for a fight. She had dark jeans that where ripped right at the knee and had on normal sneakers. She had a dark purple tank-top that was covered by a black cape that was around her. She had a black glove over her right hand and a white one on the other. Her eyes where big from shock by see me here.

One of the guards pushed me to the ground with a big push and kept me there. The girl was glaring daggers at the guard and the old man laugh with an evil smirk on his wrinkled face.

"What do you say now, Rewritten. Work for me and see will stay unharmed in fact she could even live with you on this ship but to never leave. Or you can watch her die in front of your very eyes knowing you could of stopped a Fairy Tails member's death!" he looked over joyed but his speech only I knew she wouldn't do it. She didn't even know me and most likely didn't care. "Bow to me and I'll spare her, Wahahaha!"

I expected her to yell at the man saying 'I don't care what happens to her old man'. When she walk in front of him and kneeled to him you could say I was shocked. Her words surprised me even more. "Fine I will work for you just don't hurt her….please." her voice sounded like she was begging him. He stood up and walked passed her out of the room with all of the guards following him. The guard that was holding me down released me and walked to the door with the other.

"One of my servants will come show you to your room Rewritten, girl. Don't even think about escaping or I'll hunt her down until she is dead. Now wait her like the good girls you are." The door slammed and we were left alone in the big throne room. Rewritten stood up and walked over to me. Her cold and dangerous eyes were gone and were replaced with said yet conforming eyes. She offered me a hand to stand up and I took it. I don't know why, I knew I shouldn't trust her so fast but something about her told me I could. I stumbled a bit and she helped me stabilized.

"Are you ok?" she asked me. I was a little nervous but when I could trust my voice I replied.

"Y-yes, I think so." She smiled at me which took me of guard.

"Good, I don't want to see you get hurt." She said in a soothing voice. I had to ask her why though, why she saved me.

"Umm," I looked down wondering how I would ask her.

"Yes?" she looked down into my eyes and I realized how light they become.

"Why… why did you save me?" I asked her. She look at me before answering.

"Because you are a Fairy Tail mage and not just any one of them though. You are Wendy Marvell the Sky Dragon slayer." She replied and I wonder how she knew who I was. _Who is this girl by the name Rewritten?_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second story so I might not be so good. I wrote this story when it came to my head. Plus if you could give some advice I would love it. I'm not the best writer but I like to become better. Any tips would be great. Just… don't be mean. I HATE people who are mean. I'm fine with annoying comments but being mean is a BIG no, no! =P**

Rewritten

Ch. 1

But Why?

"_Why… why did you save me?" I asked her. She look at me before answering._

"_Because you are a Fairy Tail mage and not just any one of them though. You are Wendy Marvell the Sky Dragon slayer." She replied and I wonder how she knew who I was. Who is this girl by the name Rewritten?_

Unknown Place, Wendy's POV

I looked up at Rewritten searching for an answer but I didn't get one. Her face was blank, no emotion, just nothing. Was it because I was a mage of Fairy Tail, because I was the Sky Dragon Slayer? I didn't get it, who was she really? She now looked different than before. She was… relaxed. Her dark brown eyes were now a light brown. But I also notices many scars on her arms and legs that I couldn't see before. There was so many, long and short, old and new, but why did she have them. I think she notice, when I looked at one of her larger scares.

"Do I scary you?" Rewritten's voice sounded calm but I could tell she was afraid of my answer.

I shook my head. "No I'm not afraid of you…. I just want to know why you really saved me. And w-why… I'm your weakness." I could see she was shock on how I knew this but came out of it as quickly as it appeared on her face.

She chuckled to herself. "I forgot you have such good hearing." She was saying it more to herself instead to me. "Even though you don't know me I know you very well. I know you past and future. I know everything there is to know and how to bend it. To change the past as well the future is my gift as well as my curse. My magical power is just as strong as Zeref's. He is my twin after all." She whispers the last part to me as if afraid of saying it. I looked at her, my eyes wide. Zeref has a sister that controls the past and future. If he is wakened and they join forces they'll be unstoppable. I realized that I was still holding on to her but I didn't pull away even though she expected me to. She expected me to run away from her because she was the sister of Zeref, the most powerful dark wizard ever born. But I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to. I could tell she wouldn't hurt me that she was sad and lonely and even… scared.

"W-why do you have this power? Why is your name Rewritten instead of a real name? How… how are you still alive? You should have… died a long time ago." My voice shaking at my very words. My grip on her arm tightened as if I was afraid she would disappear and I would be alone again. She closed her eyes and let out a large breath. When she was about to answer the doors opened and revealed a man with some sort of Butler outfit on. Rewritten eyes turned to the dark brown almost black eye and stared coldly at the man. He flinched under glare and cowered as he spoke to us.

"Um, if y-you'll f-follow m-me *Gulp* I'll s-show you to y-your r-room." Rewritten took my hand gently and we followed the man through the halls. We came to a door and the man pulled it open. He beckons us to follow him into the room. Inside was a small… living room. It had a dark blue paint on the walls, with a few paintings as well. A small red couch was in the farther left corner facing a middle sized TV. In the middle of the room was a small coffee table. A desk was in the other corner with a few book shelves filled with all different looking books. On the right wall there were two doors that I think goes to a bed room and a kitchen.

The man regained his voice said, "Here is your room. If master wants something from you he will send someone to your room. Might as well get conferrable this is your new home." Closing the room on our new, more homely, prison cell. I walk over to the couch and sat on it. I looked around the room until my eyes rested on Rewritten. She seemed to be analyzing the room as if it was going to through something at her any minute. After a couple of minute I had enough courage to ask her again.

"Um, can you… you answer my question from before." I know my voice was shaking a lot now but I couldn't help it. I wanted to know. She just nodded and smiled at me, but she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"They always said that two children of the same blood with have the powers of god. Of fame and power. Of time and space. A leader and a Keeper. One to lead the people and the other to keep the peace. My brother was a great man before the power got to his head. When I tried to stop him he cursed me to go to sleep over 400 years, never to age until he is to be reawakened. I was never to be seen, never to be heard of, I never really existed. The council made some legends of me and my powers. I never had a name to begin with. With my legends people started to call me Rewritten and so that became my name." I frowned a little at her answer. She was never given a name. It seems that she doesn't know her parents ether. A name, a name for Rewritten, what would be a good name. Now I remember.

"You said that you were never given a name, right?" I asked.

"Yes." She still wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Would you mind if gave you a name then?" she wiped her head towards me. She had wide eyes and lost her complete cool person look.

"N-name me?" her voice shacked a little when she finally got over her shock.

"Yup, how about Ecanus? It means Angle of Writers." I had a huge smile at this point. I saw her blush at my words but I could have been imaging that though. She frowned which I figured she would.

"I am no angle." She stated as if it was a fact. I was still smiling though.

"But you are to me. You saved my life after all." I said without even realizing what I had said. We both blush and looked away. I didn't even realize that she was next to me until she picks me up. In her arms I felt safe, something I haven't felt for months, the first time since I was token away from Fairy Tail.

"You need some rest, Wendy." She walks over to the doors and opened the one on the right which lead to the bed room. There was only one bed though. Ecanus set me down on the bed and covered me with the blankets. When she got up to go back to living room I grabbed her hand. She looked back at me puzzled.

"Please don't go. Please stay her, Ecanus." My voice was barely really a whisper. She looked at me and sighed.

"Ok, but only until you go to sleep" I shook my head.

"No, don't ever go aw-…." Before I knew it I was a sleep, still holding on to her. Ecanus was smiling at me kindly. She got my hand off of herself and slowly got into the bed afraid of waking me. In my sleep I pulled into her and my small arms held me close to Ecanus. She stayed very still until she was sure I was completely asleep. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

"I am Ecanus Rewritten. I am your Guardian Angle and only yours. I promise to never leave you and to always protect you, Wendy. Goodnight." She whispered to me before she drifted to sleep as well. _Little did she know that I heard her through my dreams._


End file.
